Divided Together
by SoulDragonNaru
Summary: Well I can't come up with a good summary for this story, but it is my story of how team seven sticks together. Each becoming like Family to each other and becoming strong taking the world by storm as a family in all but blood.
1. Chapter 1

This is an AU Sasuke and Sakura will OOC later on in the story while the others might have small changes

No Harems or three ways in any form, sorry I do not do them at all. I have nothing against them but I believe everyone should have one soul mate.

The title will not make sense till chapter two.

I do not own Naruto.

/

Chapter One

/  
Naruto was now twelve years old as he was hoping to find something to help him become Hokage. Naruto would become Hokage, he was going to go and ask Jiji to help him train. He always told him he couldn't but Naruto didn't give up hell he wanted to get stronger but none of the teachers let him.

"I see so it was lost." Sarutobi said with a sigh.  
"Yes the team we sent into the forest of death died shortly afterwards." Naruto heard another voice as he leaned closer listening in.

"I see it would have been a great asset to Konoha," The Hokage said.

"Yes but we can't afford to dispatch anyone at the moment perhaps in a month."

"I agree let's hope nothing happens to it." Sarutobi said.

"Yes, it would be ashamed to lose that scroll especially with the power it holds." Naruto's eyes widened as he ran off.

/

Naruto was now walking towards the forest of death trying not to be seen. "Hey dope what are you doing here!" Naruto turned and sighed, great it was Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?!" Naruto said as Sasuke scowled.

"I asked first dope." Naruto glared but then spoke.

"If you got to now I am looking for a scroll." Sasuke just grunted and spoke.

"There is no scroll here dope."

"Not here, Teme. It is in a forest." Naruto said as Sasuke raised a brow. "I overheard the Hokage say that a team lost a scroll in the forest of death and that it has great power with it I can become Hokage and kick your ass." Sasuke raised a brow.

"Not if I get their first dope." Naruto's eyes widened as he scowled.

"Oh yeah fine then it's a race!" Naruto declared as Sasuke nodded as the two was about to go off.

"I can help Sasuke-kun!" They turned and saw Sakura Haruno come up to them.

"Why would I need your help?" Sasuke said.

"Because I know where the forest is!" Sakura said as Sasuke narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"Wait can't you tell me Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as Sakura scowled.

"Why would I tell a loser like you?!" Sakura shouted as Naruto's eyes widened in hurt.

"Fine! I'll find it myself!" Naruto said and ran off.

/

Sasuke and Sakura were now at the gate of training ground forty four. "Yeah I overheard shinobi talking about it and well found out about it." Sakura said as Sasuke continued walking. "You're not going in there are you?!" Sakura asked surprised.

Sasuke turned he needed power to kill that man. "Yes I am if you're too weak then don't follow." Sasuke said as he went inside.

Sakura was about to only wait until she saw Naruto charged in the forest past Sasuke who ran.

"Crap I can't let Naruto Baka get it then it, this be nothing! If I get for Sasuke-kun maybe he will finally realize he loves me!" Sakura said to herself half shouting as she ran in the forest.

/

Sakura was now walking in the forest as she was wondering where the scroll was. Naruto had said it was in the forest but the forest was huge. Sakura was wondering what to do first when she then heard a growl.

Has she turned around she saw a large white tiger staring at her, Sakura began to back up only to stop against a tree. "Easy boy, nice tiger," Sakura tried only for the Tiger to growl.

As the Tiger leaped at Sakura she screamed out loud as hard as she could.

/

Sasuke was following Naruto as he wondered how the hell the blonde was so fast. It was then Sasuke heard a scream. On pure instinct he stopped and turned in the direction. It sounded like Sakura, don't tell me she followed. Sasuke thought as he dashed off.

Sasuke ran towards the direction of the scream, he saw Sakura about to be attacked as she was shielding herself. Sasuke began performing hand signs.

"Katon Great Fireball!"

Sasuke blew out a fireball at the tiger as the tiger leaped back and Sasuke jumped between them going into a Uchiha style stance. He was already panting from using the Jutsu and exhausting his reserves. Sasuke took out a kunai and got in a defense stance as the tiger leaped at him. Sasuke was going to stab it but it swatted him away before he could reach the tiger. Sasuke landed on the ground hard.

"Sa… Sasuke… kun." He heard Sakura say his name as he groaned and saw the tiger about to attack him. Sasuke couldn't defend himself in time.

Sasuke felt himself being thrown to the side then.

/

Naruto had just heard Sakura's scream as he turned around. He had no idea where he had been going he was only looking for the scroll but now he had to get there in time. Naruto saw Sasuke get thrown and about to be attacked.

Naruto picked up ran has he picked up Sasuke and tossed him hoping Sasuke would move in time. Naruto then felt something hit him. Screamed as the Tiger had slashed his chest, Naruto was lucky that it wasn't too deep.

Naruto groaned as he was still standing. "Dope!" Sasuke shouted.

"Teme we need to take care of this thing!" Sasuke nodded to Naruto and got in a stance.

Sakura felt so useless at the moment. She then noticed something, the tiger it had only attacked with its left claw!

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto the tiger its right side is its weakness! It only attacked with his left side!" Sakura shouted as Sasuke and Naruto nodded. Naruto pulled out a kunai with Sasuke gripping his ready to be thrown. Naruto ran as the tiger swiped has he jumped over the claw and strapped the Tiger's neck in a hand stand. Sasuke then threw his kunai at Naruto who caught it.

Naruto stabbed the Tiger's other side and then let gravity work has he slid the tiger's head clean off. Naruto dropped the head of the tiger as he then passed out.

/

"Hokage-Sama!" Sarutobi looked up and saw Izumo a newly appointed chunin.

"Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki are reported to have gone in the forest of death!"

"WHAT!" Sarutobi shouted.

"A group of kids overheard them arguing and said they went after a scroll in the forest, I stopped the kids from going after it before reporting sir!" The Hokage nodded he couldn't have more kids in their.

"I see…. Let's hope they survive." Sarutobi said.

"You aren't going to send in a team?"

"No, you see I had sent a team of chunins to retrieve that scroll and all were reported dead, currently all Jounins are on missions we cannot afford anyone."

"What about Anbu!" Izumo said as the Hokage shook his head no.

"A group of Anbu was sent on an S rank mission, the others Anbu's have to stand by in case of an emergency attack."

"What but surely we have more than enough Anbu!"

"No!" The Hokage shouted, he then grew a solemn look. "If I sent the Anbu available more than likely Naruto Uzumaki will die. They are all Kyuubi haters and would use this chance the best way for now is to wait and see." Izumo closed his eyes and nodded.

/

Sasuke was now with Sakura as they had placed Naruto by a steam and as Sakura was bandaging him up. "Why did he take the hit?" Sasuke asked himself as he looked at Naruto. They hated each other right?"

"Because it was the right thing to do," Naruto answered looking at Sasuke.

"What the hello dope you should sleep your hurt." Sasuke said as Naruto looked at him.

"I have had worse don't worry." Sasuke blinked, "I took the hit because even if you hate me and I hate you we are still comrades in the future Teme." Sasuke blinked, "And I will do anything to protect a comrade." Naruto said before sleeping again.

"Wait what do you mean you have had worse?" Sasuke asked only for Naruto to sleep, Sakura watched the entire exchange only thinking about how useless she had been, maybe if she got the scroll she wouldn't be as useless.

"I'm sorry." Sakura said looking at Sasuke. Sasuke raised a brow.

"I was just useless and I only came in here to try and get you to like me… I only got you and Naruto hurt. I'm sorry Sasuke." Sasuke noticed the drop of the Kun and smirked.

"Finally," Sasuke said as Sakura blinked.

"You aren't mad?" Sakura asked.

"Hell ya I am, if you hadn't come in me and Naruto probably wouldn't have gotten hurt." Sakura hung her head. "But maybe you will stop being annoying now."

"Sasuke… how am I annoying?" Sasuke glared at her. "Am I that bad?" Sasuke nodded as Sakura sighed. She then looked at her kunai pouch and shook her head.

"So do you know how to get out of here?" Sasuke asked as Sakura spoke.

"Uhm… I am kind of… no good at Navigation." She admitted as Sasuke nodded.

"I guess we need to wait for him to wake up, I got lost running back over here." Sasuke said as Sakura nodded, they couldn't carry a wounded Naruto lost it would only hinder them.

/

Naruto woke up as he then saw Sakura sitting near him and Sasuke leaning against a tree. "Hey Sakura, where did you get these bandages?" Naruto asked as they both jumped not expecting him to be awake yet.

"How the hell or you awake it's only been two hours."

"I heal fast," Naruto replied and looked at the bandages.

"It seems like it," Sasuke replied inside he was glad Naruto. "Naruto what did you mean you have had worse?" Naruto's eyes widened as he looked between them and sighed. No use hiding it.

"The villagers," Naruto said as they both blinked. "They... they like to attack me." Both their eyes widened. "I don't know why but on my birthday they attack me I was lucky to avoid it this year." Naruto said as Sakura gulped.

"Why? Why would they attack you."

"I don't KNOW!" Naruto screamed and calmed then looked at them with sad eyes. "It's always happend, I can't remember a day I wasn't hated. Anytime I would make a friend they would say their parents told them I was a demon and leave." Sakura's eyes widened as she realized why she hated Naruto.

"Stay away from him!"

"But why?" A little Sakura asked her mom.

"He is a demon and don't question what I say!"

"Why would they do that?" Sakura asked wide eyed.

"I don't know why it just happens." Naruto said as Naruto was trying not to cry. He then felt two people hug him. He felt Sasuke and Sakura there.

"Dope shut up all of them are idiots." Sasuke said.

"We will be your friends Naruto." Sakura said has Naruto hugged them back letting tears flow.

/

Sarutobi watched in his crystal ball. "So he finally made friends." The Hokage then let out a sad tired smile.

"Now to only get you out of their alive," Sarutobi thought out loud.

/

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were now all waking up as they decided to sleep for the night. "So were to now?" Naruto asked.

"We are going out of this place." Sasuke said as Naruto spoke.

"I'm staying." Naruto said as they both turned towards him shocked. "I am finding that scroll." Naruto stated as Sasuke scowled.

"Look that scroll is not more important than your life!" Sasuke said.

"Look I don't care what you two do, but I am not given up! I don't care if it takes a hundred years to find that damn scroll! I never quit! I never give! That is my NINDO my NINJA WAY!"  
Naruto shouted shocking Sasuke and Sakura as they looked at each other.

"Fine let's get going dope." Sasuke said as Sakura nodded and followed.

/

Naruto was now starving as he continued walking as was Sakura and Sasuke. "Hey dope let's get something to eat we can come back, we just need to find a way out."

"What!" Naruto nearly shouted.

"Listen when we get the scroll how are we going to get out if we don't know a way. Let's find or way out before we starve to death." Naruto thought about and sighed.

"Yeah I g..." Naruto pushed Sakura out the way as Kunai hit him in the chest making Sasuke's

eyes widened.

Naruto had senbon thrown into him has he fell down. Sasuke was too shocked to move at the moment until a voice spoke.

"Well that brat went down easy." A woman with a Kumo head band appeared as he glanced at them. More Senbon appeared in her hand as she got ready to attack. "Sorry but no one is getting this scroll."

Sasuke charged while Sakura tried to pull out the senbon in Naruto. Sasuke swung only for the women to lean back and throw some more senbon sticking in his arm. Sasuke started hand signs only for the woman to grab his hand.

"Too slow," She said as she went to hit him only to be tackled by Naruto. Naruto had come out of his trance when Sakura pulled out the senbon as he reared his fist back only to be kicked off of the woman.

"Alright I was going to only maim you now I will kill you." She said pulling out Kunai along with Naruto. Sasuke pulled out the senbon in his arm and threw them at her as he pulled out a kunai.

The woman easily deflected them as the senbon were now on the ground. The woman then flung her kunai at Naruto who dodged it. However his eyes widened when the kunai hit Sakura's shoulder who screamed out.

Naruto and Sasuke both went to her as he pulled out the kunai.

"Oh brats come on I don't have all day." The woman said as Naruto and Sasuke were ready to charge. "This girl she looks like she spends so much time on her hair, a true Konoichi doesn't care about her hair, she doesn't spend hours for such meaningless task she is a disgrace." The woman said as Sakura gripped a kunai.

Taking the kunai she cut her hair surprising everyone. The next thing was even move of a surprise as she slit her palm letting it bleed.

"I won't be useless!" She shouted out. "I am tired of being watching Naruto and Sasuke save me!" She shouted. "I'll get stronger! To save myself and protect Sasuke and Naruto! I won't be useless anymore!" She shouted out as she clenched her bloody hand. "I vow this on my own blood!"

Sasuke and Naruto grinned, both cutting their palms. "And we will also get stronger!" Sasuke shouted out as Naruto then grinned.

"As brothers and Sister or vow will be heard." Each of them spoke at once.

"As brothers and sister." They all said at the same time.

/

Sarutobi now had a team of Anbu who wouldn't kill Naruto lined up as they all were informed. "Now then your mission is simple bring Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha back unharmed." Sarutobi said as they nodded.

The Anbu nodded as they left. "Do you think they will be alright?" Izumo asked him.

"I am sure we have the old Anbu Captain with them." Sarutobi replied.

"Huh the old Anbu Captain you mean Inu?" Kotestu asked as he was standing beside Izumo.

/

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura all charged forward at the Woman. She had been surprised by their little speech but then only thought of it as a way to boost morale. She then had to dodge a swipe from a kunai by Sasuke. Naruto then ran up and leaped of his back propelling himself towards her as she dodged getting her check scratched.

Sakura Then rushed forward after evading her kunai to do some hand signs and then strike. The women knocked her hand away and punched Sakura. Sakura then turned into a log as she rent for ward. The women turned to face her only to get slashed from behind by Sasuke.

She turned to attack only for Naruto to throw his Kunai at her as she deflected it she got kicked by Sasuke. The woman began flipping back barely dodging Sakura's thrust as she was in front of them.

"You brat," She said as she spoke.

"I wanted to try this out." The woman said opening a scroll.

"What is that?" Naruto asked as Sakura and Sasuke stood beside him all in a ready stance.

"I'm guessing that's the scroll." Sasuke said as the woman grinned.

"Now you see this here is special. This scroll is special you see. Not only does it absorb your chakra permanently it gives it all to me." The woman said with a grin as their eyes widened. They charged at her as she tossed the scroll up and began hand seals.

"Ninjutsu secret art Absorption!"

All three of them fell to the ground as chakra began to grew out of them. Sasuke glared at her as she grinned. Trying to get up but it felt like they all had a thousand pounds on them.

"Oh a Uchiha this is good." Sasuke's eyes widened. "Yes I see you awakened your Sharingan." Sasuke looked at her forehead project and in the reflection he saw he had the Sharingan at the first stage.

"Now you see this also works with Bloodlines." She grinned at Sasuke's horrified thought. They then felt a shit load of power erupt from Naruto. Red Chakra began pouring into the scroll.

"Oh a Jinchuuriki as well this is my lucky day." Naruto blinked.

"Jin... Jinchuuriki?"

"You don't know." The women said with a grin. Naruto looked at the scroll along with Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke began to growl with rage as Naruto began to direct his Chakra to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hit the scroll while you can." They noticed that Naruto's chakra was protecting their from being stolen. Sasuke began performing hand signs as he got on a knee somehow Sakura pulling out some Kunai as Sasuke's and there's were still being stolen just not at the same pace.

"Katon Great fireball!" Sasuke shouted shooting a giant fire ball at the scroll as Sakura hit the Ninja stopping her from doing anything. The scroll then burned up as the pressure fell.

"Is... is it over..." Naruto asked. They next thing they saw was a blinding light before they all passed out.

/

Chapter End

/

I hope you enjoyed reading


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

/

Naruto woke up in the hospital as he glanced around. Naruto saw he was now being monitored as he stood up and stretched. He then noticed Sasuke and Sakura were in the same room as him. Naruto noticed that Sasuke then began to awake with Sakura.

They all looked at each other and grinned happy they were alive until Naruto spoke. "Sasuke what happened to your eye?" Sasuke blinked.

"What? Wait what about your eye." Sasuke said as they both got up and saw a mirror on a cabinet as they looked for themselves.

Naruto's eyes were now pure red with black irises. There was nothing else no pupil inside the red just a blood red eye with black Irises.

Sasuke saw that his eye was now red along with a black Pupil almost similar to Naruto's eyes but completely opposite.

Sakura got up. "I don't see what the..." Sakura stopped when she saw her eyes. They had turned pure black with three red Tomoes as she gasped. She then noticed something. "Sasuke your neck!" Sasuke moved his shirt as he saw black markings on his neck making a swirl.

"Sakura your arm!" Sakura turned and saw the same black marking on her arm.

"What the hell happened?!" Naruto shouted.

"I think I know." They turned and saw Sarutobi spoke coming in.

"JIJI!" Naruto shouted as the Hokage chuckled while Sasuke and Sakura were shocked the Hokage let Naruto call him old. "What happened to us?"

"Set down and I will explain." The three nodded and sat down. "Now then you remember that scroll correct do know its abilities." The three nodded.

"Yeah the Kumo nin blabbed on forever about it."

"I see, well then let me explain. For that scroll to work you need two things, the first is chakra of the five elements. The second is a conducting rod." Sarutobi said as they waited for him to continue.

"You see it would need to know the chakra elements in order to steal them fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning it is just non logical to steal something you don't understand."

"Why the conducting rod?" Sasuke asked as Sarutobi spoke.

"You see, so much chakra in one spot would overload the scroll, to stop this conducting rod is necessary the one using it is the conduction rod. However when you three destroyed the scroll that chakra got released and sent back to you."

"Wait but what about our eyes and the markings?" Naruto asked.

"You see your three chakra's got mixed." Sasuke's eyes widened. "Sasuke's clan had a special Dojutsu one that had two different parts. The Eye of Insight and The Eye of Hypnotism, the Dojutsu was separated between you three."

"Now we don't know which parts you all have." Sarutobi said as they nodded.

"What about the markings?" Sakura asked as Sarutobi sighed.

"I am going to be frank do you know what a Jinchuuriki is."

"That woman called me one!" Naruto said / shouted. "What is it Jiji is that why... is that why they all hate me?" Sarutobi sighed.

"A Jinchuuriki... or better known as the Power of the Human Sacrifice," Sasuke raised a brow as Sarutobi continued. "Let me start from the beginning who knows what a Biju is?"

"Aren't' they the nine tailed beast?" Sakura said as Sarutobi nodded.

"Yes you see a Jinchuuriki is a human used to seal away Biju, they host them inside of their body with special seals." Sarutobi said as their eyes widened.

"So... I have a Biju inside me..." Naruto said as Sarutobi nodded.

"Yes... you all know the story of the Kyuubi and the fourth Hokage." They all nodded. "The Fourth didn't kill the Kyuubi." The Hokage said Causing Sakura's eyes to widen as Naruto was also shocked Sasuke kind of hid his shock.

"Instead he sealed it inside of you Naruto, the reason everyone hates you is because the idiots believe you are the Kyuubi." Naruto said nothing just looking down.

"Then their idiots." Sasuke said as Naruto looked up at him.

"Yeah there is no way our otouto is the Kyuubi." Sakura said shocking The Hokage and Naruto. Not just because she called the Hokage Idiots but Naruto her younger brother.

"Yes their all fools to believe that of our otouto." Sasuke said as Naruto then spoke.

"Wait why, am I the younger brother?" Naruto asked as Sasuke grinned.

"Because you're the shortest." Naruto scowled at Sasuke as Sakura giggled, "But what does this have to do with our marks?" Sasuke asked as Sarutobi spoke.

"The Kyuubi's chakra was also added in the mix you see you each have three tails of the Kyuubi inside of you." Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened.

"So these or our seals." Sarutobi nodded.

"Wait where is my seal at?" Naruto asked as the Hokage spoke.

"It is designed to show on your stomach when channeling Chakra Naruto." Naruto lifted his shirt and channeled chakra sure enough his seal appeared there. Naruto blinked letting his shirt down.

"You are taking this better then I hoped for Naruto." Sarutobi said has Naruto looked at him.

"Jiji, can you tell me one thing… why me?" Naruto asked as Sarutobi thought for a moment, he still couldn't reveal his heritage but then he could tell him a second truth. Sarutobi sighed as he reached in his robe and pulled out a picture of a red headed woman.

"Naruto this is Kushina Uzumaki, your mother." Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the women taking the picture. "The Uzumaki clan was known for their sealing arts and long lives this makes them the best candidates for Jinchuurikis. Sadly you are the only one left, your mother died shortly after you were born." Naruto looked at the picture his eyes tearing up.

"Why… you know who they are and you didn't tell me… why?" Naruto asked as Sarutobi sighed.

"Naruto you must understand your parents had many enemies I am taking a risk by simple showing you this and informing you but I know you need to know. I wish I could reveal who your father is but it was decided to inform you after you became chunin. Along with you being a Jinchuuriki."

Naruto nodded as he looked at Sarutobi. "Keep the Picture Naruto but let no one see it." Naruto nodded as he held the picture. "There is one last thing." Sarutobi said as he pulled out three forehead protectors.

"You three performed amazingly well in the forest. Sakura tough at first you were a burden to the others you then started using your head first in pointing out the Tigers weakness and then showing medical care to Naruto." Sakura grinned pleased with herself as she took the head band.

"Sasuke you showed great adaptability in the middle of fighting that is shown in only competent ninja's I am glad to award you this head band." Sasuke said nothing as he took the head band.

"Naruto you showed great care for your team and good fighting skills. I will now award you with this Headband." Naruto took the head bad and grinned as he jumped and shouted making the others grin.

"Wait," Sasuke said as Naruto stopped shouting for the moment. "Did you just say team?"

"Yes it was decided that you three will be taken as a team together from the teamwork you displayed in the forest. You will be given a Jounin sensei however for now though he is on a month long mission. You will have that long to study together and train as the new team seven." The trio grinned and nodded to each other.

/

Team Seven were now in a training field the Hokage said they could use. "So what first?" Naruto asked them.

"I guess we could do a spar, since we have the Sharingan we could find out the traits we got from it." Sasuke as Naruto nodded getting in a stance though they both were shocked when Sakura got in one.

"I may not be as strong has you two but I still want to get stronger." Sakura said as the others nodded. Naruto charged and punched Sasuke who dodged. The thing that shocked all of them was when Sasuke was blown back a few feet.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Naruto shouted out surprised as the other two.

"Hey Dope I have an idea," Sasuke said as he took a deep breath and spat out a small fire ball with no hand signs. Naruto dodged barely.

"Huh how did you do that?" Sakura asked as Sasuke grinned.

"Remember the Hokage said the scroll also had the five elements, I am guessing I got Fire and Naruto got wind. The other three I don't know though."

"I guess we could try them all out." Sakura said.

"Ok so how do we control use the other three?" Naruto asked.

"Well I... I have no ideal?" Sakura said as they looked at each other.

"We could ask Jiji?" Naruto said as the others nodded.

/

"JIJI!" Naruto shouted coming in with Sasuke and Sakura.

"Naruto-kun what can I do for you?" Sarutobi asked with a smile.

"Hey Jiji how do you use elements?" Sarutobi blinked.

"That seems a little advanced for you three, why do you want to know?" Sasuke then explained what happened in training shocking the Hokage.

"I see," Sarutobi then got up walking to a shelf and tossed them two scrolls. "These are chakra control exercises, master these and you will be ready for element training." The trio nodded as Naruto sighed at the word exercise.

"Quiet Otouto, let's just get these over with." Sasuke said as Naruto sighed but nodded as they left.

/

The trio was now in their training field as they began to read the scroll. "Tree climbing?" Naruto said with a sigh as he wanted something color then that!

"Imouto, stop complaining the next when is probably alright besides these or exercises they are probably going to be boring as hell." Sasuke said as Naruto sighed again.

"What!" They turned to Sakura. "Guys tree climbing is also wall walking." They stared at her. "It is a genin level chakra control an exercise that lets people walk on walls!" Sakura said as Naruto's eyes widened. They both turned to her as she kept reading.

"Ok it says channel chakra to your feet and use it to stick on to a surface, use too much and you blast off, too little and you fall It was originally called tree climbing because it was said to master the basic form of it you have to reach the top of a tree while running."

They all nodded and picked out a tree. They all ran forward and blasted off.

/

A week later each one of them was at the top of a tree grinning at each other as they jumped down. "Alright so what is next?" Naruto said as they all jumped down. Sakura went to the scrolls as she opened up the second one.

"Water walking," Sasuke and Naruto grinned at the thought of walking on water.

"It says it is the same as tree climbing however you keep a steady flow of chakra while too much will disrupt the water beneath you and too little you will fall in." Sakura said as they then walked to a lake that was in their training grounds.

They each took a step as Naruto and Sasuke fell in the water. They got out and saw Sakura was only knee deep in the water. The duo looked at each other and nodded as they kept on trying.

/

Sarutobi looked at the trio a little surprised as they mastered the two exercises in a weak and a half. "I see so now you want to know what you elements are." The Trio nodded. Sarutobi pulled out some pieces of paper.

"Alright then channel chakra into one of these pieces of paper." Sasuke went first as he channeled his watching it burn and crumble up. "So you have fire and lightning." Sakura went next as she began to channel chakra into a piece of paper.

She was a little dis appointed when it only turned to dust. "So you have earth." Sarutobi said as Sakura sighed as Naruto grabbed a piece of paper.

When he channeled chakra into it as sliced in half before dampening. "Wind and Water, it seems you were correct about the scroll Sasuke." Sarutobi said as he spoke.

"Now then I have the release style scrolls here." Sarutobi said as Sakura spoke.

"Release style?" Sarutobi nodded.

"Each element as a release style, the release style takes years to learn and usually people do not study them until chunin." He handed Sasuke a scroll. "This will help you farther in your fire release you seem to have developed." Sasuke nodded and took the scroll.

"Naruto this is a wind release scroll to help you." Naruto nodded as Sarutobi handed a scroll to Sakura. "Sakura this is an earth release scroll." Sakura nodded taking the scroll.

"Now then you three be off and let no one know I gave you the scrolls." The trio nodded and left.

/

Chapter End

/


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Start

/

"Hokage-Sama why have you allowed that boy to be a ninja!" One civilian tried not to yell at the Hokage on the council.

"Now you should watch your tone, also what issue is it with Naruto being a ninja?"

"Hokage-Sama you can't pos..." The civilian was actually stopped by a glare from Danzo.

"I have no ill will towards the boy. However I only wish to know why you let him graduate early." Danzo said as Sarutobi spoke.

"You do remember the scroll incident correct." Danzo nodded, "The scroll was going to be a key Jutsu, for what is coming." Danzo nodded. "The scroll though did not just get destroyed before it was Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha their chakra got mixed together in the scroll."

"What!" A council member shrieked.

"Quiet and let him finish." Shikaku said as the council member glared but was quiet.

"Now this had a special effect when the scroll was destroyed. It was never intended to be destroyed however it had a side effect. The scroll can not contain any chakra only take and give. When it was destroyed the scroll split their chakra into three different forms, the result was the Sharingan getting split."

"WHAT!"

"QUIET! GOD DAMN IT LET HIM FINISH WOMEN!" Tsume shouted.

"Thank you Miss Inuzuka," Tsume nodded. "Now the Sharingan has two paths, the eye of insight and the eye of hypnotism each have two abilities I cannot disclose what they do because of them being clan techniques but the parts got split between the three."

"I see, what does this mean?" Danzo said raising a brow.

"Not only did the Sharingan split into three different parts but it meld into their D.N.A meaning it is now like a bloodline to them, though not as strong Konoha now as three new bloodlines."

"I see, what about the Kyuubi."

"The Kyuubi as a part of Naruto was absorbed by the scroll, when it was destroyed the chakra split into three even parts granting each of them three tails of its chakra as it also melded into their D.N.A." Danzo nodded as the council was murmuring around them.

"Now then you should not attempt to break these three apart not only are they going to be a team they see each other as family now. Now this pointless meeting is over." Sarutobi said getting up.

"How do we know the pieces of Kyuubi are not going to break out? We would have three to deal with!" One said as some of the council pales well the civilian side did.

"Troublesome idiots it is impossible now." Shikaku said as they all glanced at him. "I am sure you all remember Uchiha Madara who shown the ability to control the Kyuubi and now the three Jinchuuriki's have it so now there is no way possible for it to break out." The council blinked everyone had pretty much forgotten about Madara.

"Shikaku is right, now this meeting is over." Sarutobi said.

/

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were now at the training field. "Hey Sasuke what does your scroll say?"

"I'm supposed to burn a leaf with nothing but my chakra." Sasuke said as Naruto blinked.

"Same here except to cut." Naruto stated as they looked at Sakura.

"I'm supposed to turn mine into dust." Sakura said as they all looked at each other.

"You know these are kind of like the paper Jiji gave us." Naruto said as the others nodded.

"So wait does this mean it's the same for water and Lightning you know crumple up and dampen?" Sakura said, "or is these three just a coincidence?" Sakura asked as Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other.

"Well we can always try after we get this element down." Sasuke said as Naruto sighed.

"Lucky you each got two and I only got one." Naruto and Sasuke despite themselves felt a little guilty.

"What about medical Jutsu Sakura." Sakura blinked at Sasuke. "You have to have decent chakra control but it is a Ninjutsu style I won't really be learning." Sasuke said as Naruto nodded.

"How do I learn medical Ninjutsu though?" Sakura wondered out loud.

"Hey you can go to the hospital and ask right?" Naruto said as Sakura grinned and nodded.

"Ok thanks guy I'll go tomorrow for now though lets work on this!" Sasuke and Naruto nodded.

/

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto shouted out as Sakura waved to Naruto and Sasuke who was currently still working on elemental release.

"So what did the hospital say?"

"I have two weeks to train for my test. They gave me a basic scroll to learn my first medical Ninjutsu from."

"That's good Sakura-Chan now we have a healer on our team!" Naruto yelled out as Sasuke face palmed.

"Why am I with you idiots?" Sasuke asked out loud.

Awe don't be like that Sasuke I can always sick the fan-girls on you." Sasuke paled and then glared at Naruto.

"You wouldn't."

Naruto smirked at Sasuke only for both of them to be hit. "Stop messing around and train!"

"Sorry Sakura-Chan." Naruto said.

"Damn woman." Sasuke muttered at Sakura who once again smacked him. Ever since the trio became like siblings she made sure to straighten them out whenever either got out of line.

"So any progress on the elements?" Sakura asked as Sasuke and Naruto hung their heads.

"So this is the team." The trio turned to see a tall man with brown eyes, short, black spiky hair, and a beard. He wore a standard Konoha ninja uniform with sleeves rolled up half the way, a flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals, and a forehead protector. He also had a sash that had a kanji for fire on it around his waist along with black bangles around his wrist.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am here to teach you brats about elemental manipulation the Hokage ordered me to help you out for the rest of the month and next month before your test."

"TEST!" Naruto cried out shocked as the man scratched his head.

"You didn't know each genin squad is given a test by their jounin leader to determine if they have what it takes the academy is to train them until then and weed out the weak." Asuma replied as the others blinked.

"What I thought the Hokage said our sensei was on a month long mission?" Sakura said as Sasuke and Naruto nodded.

"Unexpected delay it will take him awhile longer to get here and I am only here to help you train until then. Anyway I will be training you until then and as tradition we should introduce ourselves I will go first. My name is Asuma Sarutobi I like Shogi and BBQ, my dislikes and goals I well keep to myself." Asuma said as he looked to Sakura.

"Alright you first pinky." Sakura twitched.

"My name is Sakura Haruno not pinky." Sakura stated, "I like my Imouto and my Aniki," She said pointing to Sasuke and Naruto. "I dislike anyone who makes fun of them, and my dream is to well I guess become a good konoichi." Sakura said as Asuma was surprised it seemed like she was no longer a fan-girl.

"Alright mister Emo next," Asuma said pointing at Sasuke who ignored the Emo remark.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, I like my Otouto and Imouto," He said pointing to Sakura and Naruto. "And my tomatoes," Asuma raised an eyebrow at how he said his tomatoes glancing at Naruto and Sakura has if expecting them to steal imaginary tomatoes.

"I dislike things that annoy me."

"WHICH IS EVERYTHING!" Naruto shouted out as Sasuke sighed, "Except Tomatoes I don't see why you like that food Aniki it tastes horrible," Sasuke through himself at Naruto for daring to make fun of his tomatoes while Asuma sweat dropped.

"Sorry about this Asuma Sensei they fight all the time like this." Sakura said as Asuma chuckled.

"It's fine anyway blonde here still needs to introduce himself." Naruto and Sasuke stopped mid fight as they both were an inch away from each other's face. "You know what we must do." Naruto said as Sasuke nodded.

"Rock, paper, scissors, go," They shouted out as Naruto had rock while Sasuke had scissors.

"Cheating dope," Sasuke muttered as Naruto grinned and sat down.

"Anyway I am Naruto Uzumaki! I like my Aneki and unfortunately that Teme and ramen!"

Naruto began to drool as Asuma blinked at the way he said ramen. "I also like trying out new flavors and Jiji and I dislike well Teme here." Asuma blinked how could he like and dislike someone at the same time? "And I am going to be Hokage!" Naruto shouted out as Sasuke and Sakura rolled their eyes.

"Alright then well for today I am going to help you farther you elemental training so what elements do you have."

"I have Lightning and Fire," Sasuke said as he nodded.

"I got earth," Sakura replied.

"I got wind and Water." Naruto grinned as Asuma nodded.

"Alright then now one of my specialties is wind however I have the basics enough to teach you and know the methods of elemental training." Asuma replied, "Now then what do you know about properties?" The trio blinked at him.

"Properties?" Sakura said blinking.

"I take it you three are getting nowhere with your elements." The trio hung their heads as he chuckled. "It's because you are thinking of elements not properties." Now the trio was confused.

"Ok how about this when you know the elemental wheel right."

"Yeah lightning beats earth, earth beats water, water beats fire, fire beats wind, and wind beats lightning." Sakura said learning the wheel from the academy.

"Ok but why do they beat each other in reality Lightning should lose against earth however do to lightning chakra it has a piercing property that allows it to piece earth making it win."

"So we focus on its property." Sasuke stated as Asuma nodded.

"Now than before we start this tell me do you know what your release styles do?" The trio blinked as Asuma sighed.

"Alright then let me explain each release style well activate in the middle of combat without hand signs but only when they are mastered. Now then Fire and Water are similar Fire elements can turn the chakra in their stomachs into fire and spit it out, while Water store up chakra in their stomachs and have been said to be able to hold oceans in their body and spit it out."

"OH COOL!" Naruto shouted out.

"Now then Lightning and wind are also similar Wind can be used to aid in Taijutsu and Kenjutsu along with lighting."

"What do you mean aid?" Sasuke said as Asuma stood up and drew a two kunai.

"Let me show you, I am a wind element I use my element to aid in my Kenjutsu. Anyway I will throw two kunai this first one is only going to be a regular Kunai." Asuma threw the Kunai as it sailed and hit the tree trunk it stinking in the bark.

"Now then watch the difference." They saw as Wind wrapped around the kunai as he then through it. They were shocked as the Kunai went forward destroying five trees and almost a boulder as it was slid half way into the builder.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Naruto yelled out as Sakura was gaping and even Sasuke was impressed.

"You can do the same with Lightning."

"What about earth!" Sakura said wanting to know what her element did.

"Well it is said earth users can use the earth around them to attack an enemy and defend themselves. Although I have not seen it in action a lot of Iwa ninja use Earth style." Sakura nodded as all the information was stored in her head.

"Now the Sasuke You are working on Fire right." Sasuke nodded to him. "Now what you should do is try to consume the leaf with your chakra Fire Consumes Wind." Sasuke nodded as he did what he was told for a small fire to start on the leaf. Sasuke smirked.

"MY TURN MY TURN!" Naruto shouted out.

"Alright for wind you want to cut the leaf Wind cuts Lightning, try imagining two blades grinding against each other for a smooth cut." Naruto nodded as he concentrated for a small cut to form.

"Now then Earth, Sakura Earth Absorbs Water so you should try and absorb the Leaf with your chakra," Sakura nodded as she tried only for the tip of the leaf to turn to dust.

"Alright then you three shall work on this when you can Cut, Burn, are turn the leaf into dust within thirty seconds you have learned this part."

"This part?" Sasuke said as Sakura and Naruto stopped to look at Asuma.

"There are two parts of this exercise however this training can last year's so you should start training." Asuma said only for Sasuke to speak.

"Is there any way to speed up the training?" Sasuke asked as Asuma frowned for a moment in thought. There is one way but it requires a lot of concentration and chakra."

"What is it sensei?"

Asuma bent down and picked up five leaves and stretched his arm out. He then placed each leaf on his arm a good distance apart. The next thing they knew each leaf spilt into two different parts all at the same time. "By doing this you are using learning it faster for each leaf you use however you will have to concentrate on each leaf evenly."

"Why is that?" Sakura asked confused.

"He was using leaf balancing." Sasuke said as Asuma nodded.

"Yes now then if you focus on one leaf more the others will fall off this will also help with your chakra control." The trio nodded.

"Yosh let us begin!" Naruto shouted out as Sakura looked at Asuma.

"Uhm Sensei I have a medical test in two weeks." Asuma blinked at her and nodded. "Alright then however you will need a lot of chakra control so this will help that. However a medic is good for a team so you will focus on chakra control for now it will also expand your reserves." Sakura nodded to him.

"Alright so to help with your chakra control you will study the scroll that they probably gave you to study on top of the lake. This way you are learning both at once." Sakura nodded to him.

Asuma looked around and saw Sasuke and Naruto had already begun as Sakura was sitting on top of the water. "I hope they pass Kakashi's test." Asuma said sighing to himself.

/

Chapter End

/


End file.
